


How to Cure an Allergic Vampire

by Arcadii



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel seems to be having an allergic reaction to Nina and needs Spike’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cure an Allergic Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late gift for my friend, Tamibrandt.

Spike sat back where he was perched atop of Angel’s desk taking in the view of his grandsire, shirtless and covered with large red splotches.  Usually the pouf would get all riled up about him for anything, much less having his arse, even if it wasn’t naked, plastered over a piece of furniture that ‘wasn’t meant for sitting .’  Spike smirked at the memory of that one time back in the day when the then soulless vampire had more than his arse laid out over a desk.  He didn’t have many fond memories of Angelus, but that definitely rated at the very top. 

Tuning back into the present, Spike heard, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need your help.”  Angel wasn’t looking at the nuisance and perpetual thorn in his side.  Instead, he concentrated on the red spots that dotted his bare skin.  Resisting the urge to scratch again, he applied a Calamine lotion soaked cotton ball to the irritations and with a sigh of temporary relief continued, “If you laugh, I’ll get out some of Angelus’ toys, I still have them you know, and I’ll flay the skin from your bones.” The large vampire growled menacingly.

The platinum blond was able to keep his chuckles inside, but refused to stop the leer as he leaned forward to tease with his scarred eyebrow cocked and rising above a blue eye. “And after the foreplay, what else would you do, ‘Gelus?” His cockney accent heavy, as his voice lowered to a throaty purr.

Feeling the faint flush of blood seep to the surface of his skin in a very becoming undead kind of blush, the large brunet glanced at his fellow vampire, noticing for the first time, how close his grandchilde was.  His enhanced senses enabled him to smell the faint odor of arousal as it wafted up from the tight black jeans that the smaller vampire was wearing.  “Cut it out, Spike.  You know I can’t do stuff like that anymore.  My soul . . .”

“. . . Will stay put, you giant pillock.  I know you got too much guilt goin’ on to ever fall for that ‘true happiness’ pap again.”

“Maybe, but what am I going to do about Nina?  I need your help with getting her to leave me alone, not with anything else, so get those ideas right out of that pea sized brain of yours!” Angel growled.

Catching a whiff of the cloyingly sweet perfume that dog-girl wore floating in from the lobby, Spike threw his duster off and launched himself onto the open lap of an unprepared Angel and said, “You know what they say, kill two birds, as it were with a picture that speaks a thousand words.”  He wrapped his arms around the supple neck and locked his full and hungry lips over the dark vampires surprised, but just as hungry ones.

They both heard Nina walk into the large office, calling, “Angel?” The tall ash blonde stopped dead in her tracks as she beheld the large and muscular object of her recent infatuation sitting behind his desk with a lap full of very male vampire, kissing loudly, punctuated by a lot of lip smacking and low groans.  Unable to turn away from the arousing sight, her body beginning to respond, the cursed human finally turned and fled in shock.

Breaking the kiss, Spike sat back, rocking the hardness in his jeans deliciously against the answering hardness that he was straddling.  Staring into a pair of brown eyes that were ringed in amber, he muttered in a happy sort of daze as he ran his hands lovingly over the smooth, muscular and now splotch free chest, “Allergies gone and so is Nina; mission accomplished.”

Wrapping his arms around the body of the slighter vampire and crushing him to him, Angel growled out, “Not yet it isn’t!”  Returning to their kiss, the elder man ran his tongue over the sharp fangs and velvety tongue of his eager partner, savoring the taste of whiskey, cigarettes and the underlying flavor that was just Spike.

Breaking the kiss that had his grandchilde gasping for unneeded air, Angel leaned them forward to push at the toggle on his intercom, “Harmony, hold all of my calls and cancel my appointments for the rest of the day; something’s come up and I need to go over a few things with Spike.”

“Sure thing Bossy, I’ll take care of it.” The voice of his blonde vampire secretary came over the speaker.

Standing up while lifting the armful that was his favored childe and turning for the elevator that would take them up to his apartment and a very comfortable and welcoming bed, Angel husked with a voice deepened from desire, “Now . . . where were we?”   

The End


End file.
